


Take my breath away

by shutupmulder



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: F/M, I have feels, a little bit of smut, they're in love, this just came to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 19:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21481771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutupmulder/pseuds/shutupmulder
Summary: Being separated is no fun, but the reunion makes it all the sweeter.
Relationships: Ilsa Faust/Ethan Hunt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Take my breath away

**Author's Note:**

> It's a little NSFW, just so you know..

Hearing the click of the door to her and Ethan’s apartment behind her, she closed her eyes with a sigh, relieved to be back home. This was the second time since she joined the IMF that she had been sent out on a mission without her team. The first time happened early on and she had been a little bit nervous. She had met Jane Carter a couple of times when she had joined the team out for a drink, but she did not know what it would be like living and working together for a couple of weeks in a tiny safehouse in Georgia. Luckily, they had gotten along very well and today Ilsa considered Jane to be one of her best friends outside of her team. So when the mission call came three weeks ago saying that she and Jane would be going on a mission alone, Ilsa wasn’t too disappointed that she wouldn’t be spending it with her usual teammates. 

However, she had not spent that much time away from Ethan since they became a couple and she found herself almost embarrassed at how much she had missed him. 

“Ilsa?” She heard a very familiar voice say and she opened her eyes to see  _ him _ standing in the hallway, his gun drawn. Of course, he had not expected her and thought someone had broken in. 

“Hey,” she breathed, the effect he had on her by simply standing there was ridiculous. 

Putting his gun on the hallway table, he walked closer towards her and she was released from her spell, meeting him halfway in a tight embrace. 

“Are you okay?” He mumbled into her neck, pulling back to look at her. There were no visible wounds on her face, at least. “Yeah,” she answered with a smile growing on her lips as her hands found the back of his head and pulled his head down for a kiss. 

“And you?” She spoke after a few moments, their foreheads resting against each other. 

“Mhm,” he murmured, fingers gently tracing her jawline and she shivered at his touch.

“I thought you’d still be at work. I wanted to surprise you.” 

“I got off early. And you did.” He smiled and their lips met in a burning kiss, reconnecting in the best way possible after having spent so long apart. Ilsa’s hands left the back of his head and moved lower, resting just above his hips so she could pull his lower body closer to her. She swallowed his moan and nipped at his lower lip before they had to pull back for air. 

“I missed you,” she whispered, her heart pounding wildly in her chest. His eyes were dark and the heated, almost desperate, look in his eyes took her breath away. “God, I missed you, too.” 

Their mouths found each other once more and Ilsa found herself being backed up against the wall and moaned as his hips moved against hers on their own accord. “ _ Fuck,” _ she gasped as his hungry lips latched onto her throat. She looked down, noticing he was dressed in training gear. “Were you about to go for a run?” She asked, fingers trailing through his dark hair and she could see the shivers on his neck when she lightly massaged his scalp with her nails. 

“Mm,” she felt the vibrations of his voice against her sensitive skin and it went straight to the pit of her stomach. 

“Wanna do another workout instead?” She asked suggestively and he had to pull back to look at her, a smug smirk playing at her lips. With a dark chuckle and slight shake of his head, his hands started undoing the top button of her shirt, his eyes not leaving hers. “What did you have in mind?” 

“It involves me and you. No clothes, so what you started doing now is a good way to start,” she looked down for a moment as he finished the last button on her shirt, revealing her black lace bra. “Is that so?” he answered, helping her remove the shirt as his eyes travelled over her newly revealed skin. “And then what?” 

“Baby, I’d love to get into detail with you about it sometime, but honestly, it’s been too long and I need you. Right now.” The tone of her voice on the last two words made him swallow and he felt the blood rush to his rapidly growing erection. “I better get to work then.” He stated before his mouth found hers, his strong arms hoisting her up and her legs locking behind his back as he carried her into their bedroom. 

It was safe to say he did get to work. On the top of Ethan’s list of favourite pastimes was making Ilsa feel good and he made sure to do just that. Several times. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it's been so long since I last posted. I have a few fics going but they're not exactly agreeing with me, so basically nothing gets done. But this little snippet did and I hope you like it!


End file.
